


Getting What You Want

by addictedtomtdew8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a prompt for prompt Stiles and his best friend (Scotts sister decides she wants Stiles to take her virginity, he agrees hesitantly and they began dating. maybe have scott run in on them) so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters unfortunately.

It’s loud and crowded in the lunch room. The 150 plus students are eating and talking amongst themselves. Grabbing a tray and walking down the buffet style counter, you catch snippets of conversation. You focus on the voice talking about Allison, going on and on about how pretty she was and how she made his heart race. His voice sounds saccharine sweet and sappy. 

Your heart starts racing when you hear Stiles telling Scott to shut up. It did get annoying when Scott talked about Allison all the time but you had to agree with how Scott feels. If only because it was how you felt about Stiles. 

Stiles is your and your brother’s best friend and has been since you guys were young. Stiles was like another brother to you until recently. You had noticed that your feelings toward him weren’t brotherly anymore. Instead they were more romantic. Stiles caused your heart to race, your stomach to get butterflies. He caused you to be more awkward, your voice stuttering anytime you tried to talk to him, your cheeks staining red. You knew Scott knew of your intentions to Stiles. Everybody knew except Stiles. Stiles was completely oblivious to the fact that you wanted him. 

So you decided that you were just going to have to suck up the courage and tell him that you wanted him. You were well aware that Stiles could not feel the same about you, you were also well aware that the relationship could go sour and Stiles and your friendship would never be the same again. You were more than willing to take that chance though. If you had to go one more day of just sitting by and fawning over Stiles without him knowing how you felt, you weren’t sure what was going to happen but it couldn’t be good.   
Making your way to the table with Scott and Stiles, you slid into a seat next to Scott. Scott throws an arm around you and pulls you into him, giving your body a squeeze. Stiles looked up at you and gave you his signature goofy grin. You felt your breath get caught in your throat and your heart beat stutter a little at that smile. Stiles was going to eventually give you a heart attack or cause you to suffocate from not being able to breathe normally. 

Scott lets go of you and digs into his food. You take a bite of your sandwich; chew it thoroughly before swallowing it. “What are your guy’s plans for tonight?” You asked. It was a Friday, usually you all got together, ordered pizza and played video games. Ever since Scott had gotten with Allison though, your routine was disrupted. 

Scott smiled. “Allison and I are going on a date.” You nodded your head and looked at Stiles.

Stiles gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Nothing planned.”

“Want to come over and play video games at my house?” You hoped he would say yes. This would be the chance for you to tell him how you felt. Scott and your mom would be gone for hours. 

Stiles shook his head in a sign for agreement. “Sure. I’ll be over at 5. Wanna order pizza?” 

“Sure. I’ll see you tonight. Have fun on your date Scott.” You grabbed what was left of your sandwich and left the lunch room.   
\--------------

The rest of the day passed in a blur. You weren’t sure if you were excited, nervous or a combination of both for tonight. Hopefully if everything went according to your plan, you would no longer be a virgin and you would be with Stiles. You weren’t sure if you should tell Scott that you were going to convince Stiles to sleep with you and then become your boyfriend. As your older brother he might want to know but you figured you could work that out later. 

As soon as the final bell rang, you were running out of the school, having decided to just take your books home with you. Upon arriving home, you made your way up to your bedroom, picking up the clothes and books scattered on the floor. 

You decided that now would be the best time to raid your brother’s room and see if he had any condoms. You found one left in the box hidden on his bookshelf.   
Going back to your room, you set the condom on your nightstand. You would put it away later. You sat at your desk and pulled up Tumblr, scrolling through your dashboard to kill time. 

Looking up from the computer, you heard the distinctive roar of Stiles’ jeep. Throwing a glance around your room, you deemed it clean enough. 

“y/n” you heard Stiles yell as the front door opened. Stiles never bothered knocking, instead just came in whenever he wanted. 

“Upstairs.” You hollered back as you logged out of Tumblr. The front door slammed shut and a few seconds later, you heard Stiles stomping up the stairs. You turned around just as he came in, a grin on his face. 

You return his grin, taking in his appearance. His hair is sticking up, like he ran his fingers through it multiple times, his cheeks are flushed, his lips are slightly swollen and red. He is wearing his trademark plaid shirt and jeans. 

He plops down on your bed, leaning against the headboard and stretching his legs out. “What game we going to play?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at your staring.   
You shake your head to clear your thoughts, cheeks flushing as you realize that Stiles caught you staring. “I thought we could play Left 4 Dead.” That was one of your favorite games. Stiles nods his head in agreement. 

You put the disc into your game system, hand a controller to Stiles and sit next to him. 

After beating the first campaign, you notice Stiles is staring at you. You flush and look at him. “What?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and nibbled at his bottom lip. “You are like my soul mate, nobody else loves killing zombies as much as I do.” 

You felt elated at that, maybe seducing Stiles wouldn’t be that hard. “We are perfect for each other.” You gave him a wink, which caused his to flush even redder and turn away from you. You set your controller down on the bed and sit up on your knees, facing Stiles. “Stiles.” 

He turns toward you, his eyes widen as you lean down to him. “I like you” you press your lips against his and mumble “I really really like you.” against them. He seems frozen for a minute before his hands come up to cup your face and then he is deepening the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, you swing your leg over him, straddling him. His tongue is slipping into your mouth, seeking dominance over yours. Stiles moves his hands down, skimming over your arms before settling on your hips. He applies a little pressure, bringing your center against his hardening shaft. You rock against it, earning a low moan from Stiles. 

You pull away from Stiles mouth and latch onto the skin right under his jaw. You suck a mark there, enjoying the sounds Stiles makes as you work your way down his jaw.   
Stiles’ fingers are pressing harder into your hips as he brings you harder against him, causing wetness to pool in your center. 

You slid your hands under Stiles shirt and pull it off of him. You run your hands down his chest, he isn’t super muscular like your brother, and instead he is lean and wiry. His skin is pale and dotted with moles, as your eyes make their way down, you see the dark line of hair making its way into his jeans. 

Your eyes make their way back up to his. His normally honey brown eyes are instead almost completely black, his pupils are fully blown in lust. 

“Stiles I want you to be my first time.” You tell him nervously. Stiles widens his eyes a little. “What about Scott?” He asks. 

You roll your eyes; Scott wasn’t your boss and couldn’t tell you who you could sleep with. “Who cares what he says. I am old enough to make my own decisions.” Stiles seems like he is about to disagree and tell you no before he grins and nods his head. 

Before Stiles can change his mind, you are pulling off your shirt and throwing it on the floor. Stiles’ hands come up to unclasp your bra, before it to is following your shirt. Stiles just stares at your bare breast until you start to become self-conscious and start to cover yourself with your arms. He stops you and leans forward, his mouth latching onto your nipple, his other hand coming up to tweak the other one. You let out a moan, his actions shooting straight down to your center. 

You thread your fingers in his hair, pulling his head away from you. You press a kiss against his lips before you lean away from his. His eyes meet yours as you give him a smile, before unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down, your underwear follow quickly after. 

You reach out to unbutton Stiles’ pants, he lifts his hips so you can pull them off, throwing them on the floor. You press your hand gently against his arousal, causing him to groan. You slip your hand into his boxers, wrapping your hands around him. His arousal his hot and hard. You may have no experience doing this but you had read plenty to give you an idea of what to do. You slid your hand up and down slowly, before you rub your thumb against his slit, rubbing the drops of precum there. Stiles grabs your wrist to stop you. 

“I won’t last long if you keep doing that.” He mumbles out. You let out a laugh and remove your hand. He gives you a push, causing you to flail and land on your back on the bed. He leans over you, giving you a soft kiss before his lips start making his way down your body. He pays special attention to your breast causing you to arch up your hips, seeking some kind of friction. He chuckles against your skin, as his hands press down on your hips. 

He moves until he is sitting between your legs, staring down at your wet center. He rubs his fingers up and down your slit, feeling how wet you are. “Stiles..please.” You moan out, not exactly sure what you are asking for. Stiles seems to know though, as he brings his fingers to your clit and presses circles against it. 

You let out a moan, your hips trying to buck up against his fingers. His fingers stop rubbing your clit and instead move down to your opening. He presses a kiss against the top of your mound as he slips a finger into you. 

He starts out with one finger slowly moving in and out of you, before adding a second one. Your breath is labored, your chest heaving as you race toward your climax. His fingers find that special spot inside you and presses hard, causing you to arch your back and gasp out his name as your climax. You squeeze your eyes shut as you come down from your high, when you open them, Stiles is smirking down at you. 

“What?” you ask. 

“You look beautiful when you climax is all.” You roll your eyes at that, who would have thought that Stiles was romantic during sex. 

Stiles gives you a grin before he is placing his mouth against your clit. He starts out with slow licks before using his tongue to press harder. You are alternating between moaning and gasping, as your body preps for another orgasm. Just as he starts sucking hard, his fingers are slipping back inside you, pressing against your g-spot. You arch up into his mouth, and climax hard at all the stimulation, his name leaving your lips in a shout. 

Stiles must have seen the condom laying on your table because as your laying there basking in your orgasm, you hear the distinctive sounds of foil ripping. You open your eyes to see Stiles giving himself a couple quick pumps before rolling the condom down his length. 

“This may hurt a little bit.” He says as he presses his lips against yours. He deepens the kiss, your guy’s tongues moving against each other, as he grips your hips and slides into you. 

There is a brief pinch of pain before you are overwhelmed at the feeling of fullness. Stiles lets you get use to him before he is moving his hips against yours. Stiles’ face is a mask on concentration as he stares down at you, his hips picking up speed. You are pushing back against him, legs wrapping around his waist, as your hands are gripping on to his shoulders. 

The bedroom is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Stiles grunts and labored breathing and your moans. Your climax is fast approaching again; the pressure in your lower abdomen is tightening. You can tell Stiles is nearing his completion because his thrusting is starting to become erratic. 

He thrusts a couple more times before he is climaxing, stilling as his hands grip your hips almost painfully, your name leaving his lips in a shout. Stiles orgasm sets off your own as you muscles clamp down on his penis and you shriek out his name. 

A couple of minutes go by as you and Stiles come down from your guy’s high, when your door bangs open and Scott is standing there, his mouth hanging open. “I..I heard yelling.” He says stupidly, before leaving the room. 

Stiles is staring down at you, waiting for you to react. You let out a laugh, your whole body shaking with hit. “oh my god.” 

Stiles joins in on the laughter before rolling off of you. He takes off the condom and throws it away. “So..what does this mean?” He asks almost shyly. 

You turn to him and clasp his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers. “What do you want it to mean?”

“For us to be together.” Stiles doesn’t look at you as he says that. 

“Thank god.” You say. “I thought I was going to have to go to drastic measures to get you to be my boyfriend.” You let out a giggle at Stiles reaction to that.   
“So we are dating then?” 

You nod your head. Stiles could be such an idiot sometimes. You lean over and give him a kiss. You had finally gotten what you wanted.


End file.
